


I ragazzi della piscina

by Invisible_38



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Future Fic, Halloween, Kissing, M/M, Surprises, Swimming Pools
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invisible_38/pseuds/Invisible_38
Summary: Renato è sicuro di riuscire, finalmente, ha prendere i due ragazzi che ogni anno, durante la sera di Halloween, entrano di nascosto nella piscina.Le cose, però, non andranno secondo i suoi piani.





	I ragazzi della piscina

Renato era pronto.

Eccome se era pronto.

Aveva aspettato quel momento da tutto il giorno.

Ma cosa diceva? Altro che tutto il giorno, lui aspettava quel momento dall’anno precedente.

Quella volta non si sarebbe fatto fregare. Proprio no.

Quei due furfantelli avrebbero smesso di imbucarsi in piscina ogni Halloween come se nulla fosse. Eccome se avrebbero smesso.

L’avrebbe fatta pagare loro cara. Carissima.

Una dolce vendetta per tutti quegli anni di sofferenza e di corse a perdifiato.

Non si sarebbe detto, ma Renato stava ormai iniziando ad avere una certa età.

La pensione era ancora lontana, questo era vero, ma il suo bel fisichino da atleta se n’era andato ormai da molto tempo, lasciando al suo posto un bel dorso di tartaruga.

Quella sera, però, avrebbe dato il meglio di sé.

Li avrebbe inseguiti anche per tutta Roma, se avesse dovuto

Li avrebbe colti sul fatto e catturati, di questo ne era certo.

Nella sua testa, tutto era stato progettato nel minimo dettaglio.

Restava solo più mettere in atto il piano e, l’anno successivo, si sarebbe potuto godere finalmente, per una volta dopo anni, la notte di Halloween.

****

I due ragazzi erano arrivati.

Sentiva i loro schiamazzi dal suo “ufficio”.

Un tuffo. Un altro ancora. Dovevano essersi buttati in acqua.

Ecco, ora era il momento di agire.

Pregustando già il sapore della vittoria, Renato si alzò dalla propria sedia, spense ogni luce (così da dare ai due furfantelli l’illusione di essere soli in tutta la struttura) e si incamminò, cercando di non far rumore, verso la piscina principale.

Appena svoltò l’angolo, li vide.

Fece un passo indietro, in modo di rimanere nell’ombra e non essere scoperto.

Non avrebbe fatto saltare tutto per uno stupido errore.

Anche se l’avesse commesso, però, dubitava che quei due se ne sarebbero accorti.

Erano troppi assorti l’uno dall’altro per notarlo.

Era come se fossero immersi nella loro bolla. Nel loro mondo.

Beata gioventù…

Ma proprio in piscina questi dovevano buttarsi, si chiedeva spesso Renato?

Non era più romantica una passeggiata al chiaro di luna o un altro di quei soliti cliché sdolcinati che molti film americani propongono? No, una bella piscina in mezzo al nulla.

Bah, i giovani di oggi proprio non li capiva.

Magari avrebbe potuto aggiornarsi.

In fondo, si possono sempre scoprire cose nuove, no?

Decise di tenersi a mente quell’idea, così da poterla mettere in pratica in seguito…magari dopo essersi liberato di quei due impiastri.

Sporse appena il collo, così da poter vedere meglio.

Si stavano ancora baciando.

Limonare in discoteca era per caso passato di moda?

I due continuarono così ancora per un po’, ignari di avere un pubblico indesiderato a pochi metri da loro. O forse, a nessuno dei due importava.

“Chiudi gli occhi” disse ad un certo punto il ragazzo dai capelli neri. Dal suo modo di comportarsi, Renato aveva sempre pensato che quello fosse il più grande dei due.

O, comunque, quello con più criminalità latente tra i due.

Il ragazzo dai capelli rossi ubbidì senza battere ciglio.

Doveva fidarsi molto del suo fidanzato.

O, più semplicemente, aveva smesso di porsi domande sulle follie del ragazzo.

Il ragazzo dai capelli corvini si avvicinò un po’ di più al bordo della piscina, rovistò in un cumulo di roba che si trovava lì vicino ed estrasse qualcosa dalla tasca di un giaccone.

Cosa fosse, non era dato saperlo.

Da quel suo ingegnoso nascondiglio, Renato riusciva a vedere solo la metà delle cose e pure male. Forse avrebbe dovuto organizzarla meglio, quella parte del piano. 

Il ragazzo si riavvicinò al fidanzato.

“Non sbirciare” disse, cercando di nascondere un ghigno divertito. 

“Che vuoi fare?” chiese l’altro, soffocando una risata.

“Sfidarti a chi trattiene di più il respiro.”

“Ancora?”

“Si”

“Ma se sappiamo entrambi che sei una pippa”

L’altro rise.

Era una risata cristallina, intrisa di gioia pura.

“Se non ricordo male, quello che è resistito tre secondi sei stato proprio tu”

“Solo perché sei un barone del cazzo” rispose a tono l’altro, ridendo pure lui.

La loro felicità riecheggiava in tutta la piscina.

Volevano essere lì, insieme.

Volevano godersi il momento.

Erano felici.

“Almeno posso aprire gli occhi?”

“No”

“Eddai, Nì!”

Un’altra risata.

Un altro sorriso soffocato.

Renato rimase interdetto da tutto quello.

Quei due avevano una complicità davvero senza pari.

Non l’aveva mai vista in nessuno.

Non in quella maniera, comunque.

E di certo, non a quell’età.

“Potrai aprirli solo sott’acqua”

“Ma sei serio?”

“Dai” tagliò corto il più grande “Al mio tre ci immergiamo”

Il suo tono era diverso. Quasi nervoso.

“Ok” rispose il più piccolo. Anche lui si era accorto del cambio repentino di tono del fidanzato. Lo si capiva dalla sua espressione leggermente allarmata.

“Uno…” iniziò l’altro, traendo un profondo respiro.

“Due…” rispose il ragazzo dai capelli rossi imitando, senza saperlo, il proprio ragazzo.

“Tre” ed entrambi sparirono giù, sott’acqua.

Renato sporse ancora di più il collo, per vedere cosa stessero facendo quei due.

Non dovette attendere molto, però.

Pochi secondi dopo essersi immersi, il ragazzo dai capelli rossi tornò a galla con un’espressione incredula stampata in volto.

Nonostante avesse il viso tutto bagnato, i suoi occhi si stavano arrossando, quasi come se stesse per mettersi a piangere. E, forse, era proprio così.

Riemerse anche l’altro ragazzo, con un sorriso con un sorriso talmente grande da arrivargli da un orecchio all’altro.

“Allora?” gli domandò, continuando a sorridere.

“Sei serio?” gli chiese l’altro.

“Mai stato più serio in vita mia”

“Ma avevamo detto…”

“Ascolta Marti” lo interruppe, prendendogli con delicatezza il viso tra le mani “Tu sei l’uomo della mia vita. Lo so da quando ti ho visto per la prima volta anni fa, nella sala di registrazione. E so che avevamo detto di vivere questa cosa ‘minuto per minuto’ a causa della mia malattia, ma io voglio spendere tutti i minuti che mi rimangono con te. Non so quanti saranno di preciso e tanto meno non so nemmeno che cosa succederà, ma voglio che l’unica certezza della mia vita sia tu.”

Silenzio.

Il più grande appoggiò la fronte contro quella del più piccolo, socchiudendo gli occhi come ad infondere al proprio ragazzo tutto l’amore che provava tramite osmosi.

Renato, dal canto proprio, aveva ormai le lacrime agli occhi.

Non si era aspettato una svolta del genere.

Nel suo piano non era previsto.

Avrebbe sempre potuto irrompere nel magico quadretto che si era formato, ma non gli sembrava il caso. Non voleva rovinare loro un momento così importante delle loro vite.

“Si” sussurrò all’improvviso il ragazzo dai capelli rossi.

“Si?” chiese l’altro, un po’ stranito.

“Si, voglio sposarti, scemo” e scoppiarono entrambi a ridere.

E mentre i due fidanzati – o forse, era meglio dire “futuri sposi” – tornavano a baciarsi con più passione che mai, Renato voltò loro le spalle, tornandosene nel proprio ufficio.

Anche quell’anno, i due furfantelli erano riusciti a farla franca. 

L’anno prossimo, però, l’avrebbe fatta loro pagare.

**Author's Note:**

> Ho deciso da poco di tornare a scrivere dopo anni di silenzio più totale e, vista l'occasione, mi sono detta che sarebbe stato carino scrivere qualcosa a riguardo.  
Spero davvero che vi piaccia.  
Fatemi sapere :)


End file.
